Right Side of the Bed
by IHeartRace9
Summary: Mush always has a blast with his two best friends, Blink and Thunder. But when they become a couple, and Mush starts to feel like the third wheel, problems ensue, and Mush questions life. Rated T for one F-bomb, and romance (slash! :D).


_Aaaaaaalright! Here's another oneshot! I really hope you guys like it! I'm sorry it's been a few weeks since my last update on BTQ, but I'll get to that next. I just had this idea, and I needed to write it, and I really liked how it turned out. :))) So, I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

Mush Meyers woke up on the wrong side of the bed. And that was something he never did. He was Mush! The optimistic, happy-go-lucky, smiley Mush! So what was wrong with him?

"Mush, if youse don't hurry up, deyse gonna be no papes left." Mush gave his best friend, Thunder, a glare that could kill. Her eyes widened.

"Who are youse, and what've you done wid me baby Mush?" Mush sighed and splashed some water on his face. _Why_ was he so tired? It couldn't be because he hadn't slept the night before, feeling alone and forgotten.

"Mush, is dis bout las night?"Mush stiffened visibly, but shook his head.

"Mush, Ise sorry, I really am! But, I mean, it's not like Ise knew Blink was gonna kiss me! I jus foahgot, but I promise. It won't happen again."She searched his face, looking for forgiveness, and finally, she found it. He'd given in. As usual.

"Come on, Mush, let's go."She took his hand, and pulled him along downstairs and out the door. As they ran, Mush's thoughts went back to the previous night.

He'd waited on the roof for hours, wondering why his two best friends had skipped out on their "three musketeer" ritual. Eventually, freezing, he'd gone back inside, worried sick, to find they still weren't back. He'd told Jack, but he hadn't seemed worried one bit. Mush had climbed into bed, but two hours later, he still was wide awake. Then they'd snuck in, giggling, and happy, without a care in the world, and Mush pretended he was asleep. But he wasn't. And Thunder had known it. But she hadn't mentioned it then.

"Do ya think wese made it?"Thunder looked at Mush for an answer, as they ran the last stretch. He wanted to say, "Ya didn't seem so concoined about da time las night."But he bit his tongue, knowing he would regret it. Instead he just shrugged.

As they ran up the ramp to the window, Mush saw Racetrack and Jack standing there, papes in hand, waiting. Mush blushed. He probably looked terrible after his sleepless night, and then the run over here. He ran a self-conscious hand over his curls; they were probably sticking straight up.

"'ey, look óo decided to show up," Race said, as they fell in line behind to younger boys. Mush looked at the ground trying not to meet the boys' eyes. Jack laughed good naturedly and Thunder stepped up to get her papes.

"If it isn't Mush-dawlin. Wheah's ya boyfriend?" Mush snapped his head around. Oskar Delancey stood behind him, a smirk on his face. He stepped forward when Mush didn't answer.

"Ya know, da one wid de eye patch." He snickered to himself, while Mush could feel the red seeping through his cheeks.

"Leave 'im alone, Oskah. We all knowse he's moah man den yous evah gonna be,"Jack said, a bored look on his face. Racetrack snickered beside him. Oskar frowned and pushed Mush aside, moving towards Jack.

"Ya say sumtin, Cowboy?"

"I'd like foaty papes, please," Mush said, trying to ignore the scene taking place behind him.

"We's all out. Jus sold da last one to da goil. We'se closed." Weisel slammed the screen shut just as Mush heard Oskar yell, "Well, I'll bet he aint even evah kissed a goil!" Mush turned, fists clenching, and cleared his throat.

"What's dat got to do wid anythin, Oskah?" The ugly boy leered at him.

"It means dat youse a homosexual," he answered, chest puffed out, a smirk on his face.

Mush's insides writhed at the way he said it, and something snapped. His patience?

So he kissed Thunder.

She was too shocked to respond, whilst Race let out a catcall. When Mush broke away, Oskar was silent. So was everyone else.

"Come on," Mush muttered, and grabbed Thunder's hand, pulling her away. They walked quickly and turned into the first alley they came upon. He let go of her hand and collapsed against the wall, his head in his hands.

"Thundah,"he began, but she cut him off.

"Here, have some of my papes," she said, dropping the papers on the ground next to him, and not meeting his eyes. "I'm supposed to meet Blink," she said, and ran off.

Mush sat there, not knowing what the hell just happened. What had he just done? Why had he kissed her? He had just used his best friend to prove a point. Gawd, now she was gone. How could he be such an idiot?

He spent the rest of the day, wandering Manhattan, selling a pape here or there, lost in his thoughts. Lost in himself. Who was he? Why did he get so upset when people thought he was, gay? Why was he so concerned about what people thought?

He skipped lunch, and kept selling late into the afternoon. Finally he sold his last pape, and he headed to the lodging house, too embarrassed to go to Tibby's. He wasn't hungry anyways.

He reached the lodging house and trudged up the stairs. What was he going to do?

"Thought you'd come here."

Mush's head jerked up. He had just opened the door to the bunkroom, and Jack was sitting on his bunk, looking at the cowboy hat in his hands. He looked up then, catching Mush's eye and he jumped off the bed. Mush's heart beat a little faster as the leader of the Manhattan newsies walked over to him.

"Ya aright?" Mush looked away, and walked to his bunk.

"How is she?" Mush asked, not answering Jack's question.

"A little shocked, but uddahwise, fine. Blink took it woise, dough." Mush glanced back at him.

"She told him?" He was surprised, and a little hurt, even though he knew he deserved it. He would've thought she'd talk to him first.

"Nah, he ovahoid Race talkin bout it. But den he went ta Thundah foah da truth. She defended youse, and told him Oskah had provoked ya, but he went out ta find youse." Mush took a deep breath, realizing how much damage he'd done. He couldn't stay here.

"Mush, if ya really like her, ya bettah tell her now. Ya may nevah have da chance again." Mush walked past him, then stopped.

"I don't like her. Not like dat." Jack smiled, and shrugged. He walked over to the door and opened it for Mush.

"Go get ér." Mush looked at Jack, at his hand on the doorknob, and then back to his face. He could do this. He nodded at Jack, and walked out the door.

He ran all the way to Tibby's. He'd be lucky to catch her. But somehow, fate decided to give him another chance. She sat in a corner, alone, sipping a soda.

"Thundah!" She looked up at his voice, and raised an eyebrow.

"Mush. Didn't expect ta see youse heah." Mush slid into the seat across from her, already turning red.

"Thundah, Ise sorry." Thunder shrugged her shoulders.

"You wanted ta prove a point, dat's all, am I right?" Mush flushed to his roots.

"Don't feel guilty! Feel free ta kiss any of ya friends. I'll make shoah dey knowse ya aint serious." Mush winced at her words.

"Thundah, I's _sorry._ I knowse I made a mistake." She just rolled her eyes.

"Look, Mush, I undahstand ya havin a rough time comin ta toims wid who ya are, but ya can't just do stuff like dat." Mush felt a tear leak out of his eye. He heard her sigh and she reached out her hand and lifted his chin up, and he looked at her caring face.

"Mush, I love youse. Aright? I fagive youse. But ya really hoit Blink, and we all jus want youse ta be happy. But foist ya gotta accept yaself. We already have. Youse our Mush." She smiled at him, and squeezed his hand. He smiled weakly back and got up, feeling a little better. At least he still had Thunder. He had her support.

"Danks Thundah." She shook her head at him.

"Oh, get on witcha," she said, and he laughed. He gave a her a wave and ran to the door. He ran down the street, and straight into Blink.

"Mush!" Oh crap. Mush tried to push past him, but Blink grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Mush, Ise been lookin everywheah for ya." Mush struggled to get away.

"Blink, Ise don't wanna talk about it! Please. Not now!" But Blink wouldn't let go.

"What? You was da one who kissed Thundah. Ya wanna tell me why? I thought we was friends?! Best friends!" He was yelling now, and Mush could feel the tears coming.

"Blink, I wasn't tryin to hoit youse! I wasn't even thinkin bout youse." Blink huffed.

"Yeah, dat much was obvious. I'm not dere foah one moanin, and youse aready kissin her!" Mush's cheeks were wet now.

"It wasn't like dat! Gawd, Blink, ya just assume da woist!" He finally broke free of the boy, and he ran, eyes burning.

"Dammit, Mush, we thought you was gay!"

Again Mush ran, heart in his throat. How did everyone else seem to know, and yet he was so confused?

He ended up on the roof. They wouldn't look there. It was too easy. He'd have some peace there. By the time he'd climbed up all the steps of the fire escape, he was completely out of breath, and he looked out over the city of Manhattan, the sinking sun, and shook his head. He didn't know what he wanted. He loved his friends, but it was only recently that he'd started feeling so out of place. When everyone started being busy in the evenings, taking each other out on dates. And he was always the one back at the lodging house. But usually he'd had his other two. They'd had so much fun. But now, everything was wrong. Everything was falling apart. They wouldn't want him anymore. They had each other. He was now the third wheel. And what was he supposed to do?

He heard footsteps behind him, and he turned. Jack stood there, and Mush quickly turned back around. He tried to wipe the tears away, and he took a deep breath. Jack walked up, and stood beside him.

"So, did she dump ya?" Mush's eyes widened, and he just couldn't take it anymore. He exploded.

"Dammit, Jack, Ise gay! I'm gay. I like boys, aright?! I can't help it, but dat's who I am, and I'm so sick of hearin everone's opinion on da mattah, whethah dey think Ise gay oah not, I'm just so _fucking_ sick of it!" He sank to the ground, sobs racking his body, shaking uncontrollably. He felt Jack take him in his arms, but he didn't care anymore. He clung to Jack's shirt, and cried into his shoulder. Why did it matter if he was gay or not? What was the big deal?

Eventually, the sobs subsided, and the tears slowed, until just the sniffles were left. Mush pulled away, from Jack, only now feeling awkward. He looked at the sun, now nearly gone, and sighed. Life was so complicated.

Mush turned to look back at Jack, and found he'd laid down. He patted his shoulder, and Mush smiled ruefully. He joined Jack, laying his head on Jack's built shoulder, and together they watched the sun set completely. Mush slowly felt at peace, as his thoughts quieted, and he felt his eyelids close, the sleepless night before taking its toll. He dozed for a while, and only woke up when Jack shifted, moving his arm to circulate the blood.

"Hey," he said. Mush smiled, then shivered as the night air touched his face. Jack put his other arm around him, and pulled him closer, and Mush could feel Jack's warmth on his bare skin. Then Mush sat up, realization hitting him in the face like a hammer.

"Jack, youse gay!" Jack laughed, a grin on his face. He took his cowboy hat that lay next to him and placed it on Mush's head.

"Why don't youse test dat theory, Einstein?" A smile blossomed on Mush's lips. Maybe life wasn't so complicated after all? He leaned down, his breath quick. He met Jack's eyes, and held them, comfortable for the first time.

"Aright," he said, and he pressed his lips against Jack's. The kiss started out soft, gentle, Mush's first real kiss. Then Jack slipped his tongue between Mush's lips and Mush felt his mind clear, and his heart swell, as he felt feeling like this, for the first time. Is this what Thunder and Blink felt for each other? Gawd, it was good.

"Youse a genius," Jack said, when they broke for air. Mush let out a giggle, happier than he'd been for some time. He had a feeling he'd be waking up on the right side of the bed in the morning.

"Come 'ere,"Jack said, and he pulled Mush back in, kissing him again, fingers in those adorable curls.

* * *

_Sooooooooooooooooo, what'd you think?! I know y'all liked my oneshot bout Skittery and Race, but what'd you think of Mush and Jack? Did I get the characters right? Was it too fast paced? Please review and LET ME KNOW! Hearts to you all! _


End file.
